


女孩们的下午茶会

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 在儿童托管区用小小的儿童茶具举办的小小茶会，罗莎蒙德谈论了她的教父，而达文西则想到了她的“恋人”。
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci | Rider/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	女孩们的下午茶会

大型商场的儿童娱乐区面积比上不足比下有余，但摆放的各式玩具太多，加上周末带孩子来这里的各式家长也太多，原本是供多人摆弄的儿童茶具前，现如今只能勉勉强强挤下三个人。金发男孩盘腿坐了一阵，最终因为双腿发麻被负责这片区域的工作人员半抱半拖的离开茶具前。剩下的两个小姑娘你看看我，我看看你，似乎同时意识到这片区域已经变成她们独属的小天地了。  
看在耶稣（或者他教父一直持有的那位头骨先生）的份上，罗莎蒙德·华生在那一瞬间甚至要为此快乐的高呼万岁了。她不喜欢那个金发男孩，比她的同班同学年纪还要小，却泛着一股只有高年级学生才会有的油腻质感，好像就是因为她和另一个女孩太漂亮才会来这边，而不是对儿童茶具具有某种兴趣。但坐在她对面的女孩，穿得比这个屋子里的所有人都要繁复华贵，看起来就像是走错了时代的女孩，确实不是这么想的。  
李奥纳多·达·文西是位货真价实的女孩，如果你只看她的外表的话，谁都不能反驳这一点。但她的本质就如她的名字：李奥纳多·达·芬奇，文艺复兴时期最伟大的画家与工程师，世人皆愿承认的天才本身。至于她此刻为什么是一位看起来不谙世事的小女孩，这着实说来话长。但她此刻为什么会在这里，答案倒是再简单不过：她看起来就像是需要被寄放在儿童娱乐区的女孩，尤其是当她一个人走在商场里时，好心的员工总认为她是走失了的女孩。一来二去，最终只能乖乖顺着工作人员的指引呆在这里，等那位“爸爸”好心地把她领走。  
在金发男孩离开的瞬间，她在心底非常粗暴且粗鲁地问候了带她来的那个鬼男人，并决心回去之后要以全迦勒底人都会哈哈大笑的恶作剧报复那位名侦探。  
“你要玩茶具吗？”还没等达文西的脏话在心里走上第二轮，身为真正女孩的罗莎蒙德脆生生地声音打断了她的思考，“我想我们两个刚好能用得上这套茶具，我是主人，你是客人。”  
达文西有些困惑地盯着茶壶，她对现代儿童玩具的知识相当匮乏：“但这里面没有茶。”  
“我们可以假装喝茶。”罗莎蒙德不觉得这是个大问题，喝茶并不是这套玩具的重点（如果她理解没错的话），就像她的教父和爸爸吵架的重点从不是教父有没有去睡觉或者有没有吃饭，大半时间是他为什么要甩掉爸爸自己去探案。  
“什么人会假装喝茶？”和真正的、正常的小孩子交流——达文西可为此犯了难。他的一生未曾养育子嗣，更别提和小孩子有什么交集。  
罗莎蒙德回答得倒是理直气壮：“英国人。”她似乎完全不知道自己这一番话引起了多大的笑料，但显然，看护她们的工作人员乐得不可开交，仿佛下一秒就要为这可爱姑娘的可爱发言笑到需要人提醒他自己的职责了。  
但认真说起来，倒是没错。身为意大利人的达文西一向无法理解英国人对茶的热爱。再者说，她存活的时代，整个欧洲都不甚了解茶叶这样东西。不过，这不代表她对茶叶没有某种热衷。她很喜欢午后时来上一杯红茶，在难得的阳光下享受惬意的休闲时光。在缺乏补给的虚数海中游荡太久，不得不说，她连之前的舒适时光都不记得了。  
“好吧，我们来喝茶。”虽然还有些不情不愿，但这看起来也是她在这里打发时间的唯一方式了，她可不想和那个一脸诡计的金发男孩待在一起，也许她会忍不住违背从者的原则而对他言辞激烈或大打出手。“你是主人？”  
“当然，我是主人！你好，我是罗莎蒙德，你可以叫我罗西。坐得随意些，像在自家那样，我这就给你准备一些茶。我记得哈德森太太总是这么招待客人的。”罗莎蒙德像模像样地“接了一壶水”，又像模像样地“点上燃气灶”，最后假装水已经开了，像模像样地“放进茶包（也一样是无实物的）”并“倒了两杯”。“哥哥，你需要喝茶吗？”她单纯地看着笑得前仰后合的工作人员，后者忽然了解到自己的不得体，赶忙浅浅笑笑，示意不必。“好吧，那就你和我。你叫什么名字？”  
罗莎蒙德身上有种天然的亲和力，这让达文西觉得聊聊天也许没什么。没人会相信一个小孩子的话，从古至今都是这样，成年人总是轻视孩子们。“蒙娜丽莎。”罗莎蒙德的眉头紧蹙，她好像不喜欢这么复杂的名字，“……或者，你可以叫我莉莉。”她确实没说慌，李奥纳多·达·文西·莉莉，当然是莉莉。她总不能当着一个成年人的面告诉罗莎蒙德，她叫李奥纳多·达·文西，那会造成灾难的，不论这位成年人信或不信。  
如此简短的名字让七岁的罗莎蒙德满意地不得了。“下午好，莉莉！”罗莎蒙德端起茶杯与茶碟，小心翼翼地翘着小拇指，假装自己抿了一口茶，“今天是个难得的好天气。”  
“天气是不错。”达文西点点头，也有样学样地端起茶杯。英国人的下午茶规矩实在是太多了，她一时半会儿大概也只能搞懂小拇指不碰杯和需要端茶碟一起这两条。“但我们在商场里，其实看不到天气。”  
“啊。”罗莎蒙德细嫩的脸上突然泛起了红，“是……是的。我不该用这句话开口。但爸爸总说，聊天时最好的寒暄就是问问天气。可他和教父的聊天内容从来不是从天气开始的，就像麦考夫叔叔说的——我该学懂！”  
等等，麦考夫？之前还有个哈德森太太？铸就偶然的都是必然。如果玛修·基列莱特看得那套福尔摩斯探案集是正版——当然是正版——你可真是阴魂不散啊，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。达文西在罗莎蒙德看不见的地方翻了个白眼，努力地挤出半个笑容。“你是由爸爸和教父一起养大的？”  
“嗯，我和爸爸与教父住在一起，在贝克街。”罗莎蒙德用力地点点头，“爸爸说，在我很小的时候，为了帮助教父，妈妈去了很远很远的某个地方，从此再也没回来。”没等罗莎蒙德说完，达文西心里霎时就软了。她虽然和小孩子打交道的机会不多，自己也是一个人工制造的物品，但是她也有七情六欲，也最看不得失去家人的孩子。  
成为英灵是微妙的，你得知了人类史上太多的故事，与另外一些你生前从未想过的人走在一起，却也要向生前最亲密的那些人告别。很多时候，即使有一副年轻的皮囊，英灵们也总是认为自己年迈又孤独，是祂的人类时代所幸存的唯一一人。  
年迈又孤独的人最听不得孩子的哭泣。  
达文西试图说些什么转开话题，没想到罗莎蒙德却硬生生把眼泪忍了回去。“我知道爸爸在骗我，一向说真话的教父也在骗我，妈妈是为了保护教父，所以离开了……这个世界。”罗莎蒙德坚强地点点头，向达文西露出一个笑容，“教父一直为此觉得愧疚，觉得亏欠我，所以不论我说什么，做什么，他都很乐意听我的。但我总是尽力拒绝这些……我觉得他知道我明白妈妈怎么了。”  
“我很抱歉。”达文西倾身抱住罗莎蒙德，或许有些过于逾越，但达文西现在真的很想抱抱罗莎蒙德。“我……我不知道能怎么帮你。”  
“没关系。”罗莎蒙德吸吸鼻子，拍拍她的肩膀，示意她可以了，“我觉得你很……成熟？应该是用那个词，成熟。上一次我向别人说这些话的时候，汤姆，和我幼儿园同班的一个男孩，直接哭着跑走了。但你看起来很镇定？”她眨眨眼睛，孩子的情绪来得也快去得也快，“你呢，在什么样的家庭里长大？我能看得出来，你是从意大利来的。”  
“教父教给你的？”达文西笑笑，罗莎蒙德的表现确实让她想起了那位让她在这里和小女孩聊天的始作俑者。“他”不太喜欢自己的出身和过往，但如果是转换心情，谈谈也无妨。“我的父亲是公证员。”如果指的是“他”不是这具身体的话，这具身体的父亲某种意义上，大概是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，“但我大部分时间和祖母生活在一起，意大利的乡下生活，闲适悠哉。”但这具身体的母亲是真正的李奥纳多·达·文西。不是她这个被植入虚假的记忆和个性的人偶“李奥纳多·达·文西”，而是经历了一切的，真正的李奥纳多·达·文西。在记忆里，她倾慕着她的母亲。但倘若真的让她记起李奥纳多·达·文西，她却只能嫉妒那些她所无法拥有的过往，最终同这份紫色的毒药一并沉沦其中。  
爱情终究是排他的。  
“怪不得你这么成熟。”罗莎蒙德说话时带些同情。她觉得自己和达文西间搭起了某种惺惺相惜的桥梁：她们的生活中都缺失母亲这个角色。而显然她更幸福些，她还有爱她的教父。而达文西却和祖母住在一起。  
“算是吧。”她随便应了几声。真正的来龙去脉不可置信到说出来她就会被当成疯子关进精神病院最严重的病房接受针对妄想症的电疗，虽然达文西能逃出来，但现下还是管好自己的嘴比较好。“你总是在说你的教父，他很好吗。”  
“不算太好。当然，他是伦敦最好的侦探，没人能说他不是。对我也很好，总是给我糖果吃，时常去学校和幼儿园接我，还常在我的教育上下了大功夫，大部分时间都是他负责教我东西的，上了一天班的爸爸总是很累。可教父老是抽烟，每次点火时爸爸都要让我上楼，我知道抽烟对身体不好。而且他还总是和爸爸打架，吵得我隔着楼板都能听到楼下教父卧室的那张床在震，而且他们两个人听起来都很气愤，出来时总是浑身都红红的，还有好多淤伤。”  
旁边的工作人员笑得又快晕过去了。当然，打架，那理所当然是打架了。即使正常打架绝不会打到床上。达文西确信她如果再多套上几句，罗莎蒙德能把这事多长时间发生一次、一次持续多久都说得干干净净。  
等等，能折腾到床在震？她怎么从来没体会过！达文西咂咂嘴唇，对另一位英灵的那方面能力产生了某种合情合理的质疑。  
“为什么你们都在笑？”罗莎蒙德有些无辜，“我不知道我的教父和爸爸打架有什么好笑的。我总是劝他们不要打架，可等我劝完了，教父想说些什么的时候，爸爸总是阻拦他，告诉我‘我们会慢慢教给你的，你现在还不够年纪’。我辩驳说，‘我已经足够大了’。但爸爸还会和我说，‘就像你上一年级，之后你会上二年级、三年级，学得越来越多。现在你只需要知道一年级的事情，之后的，我们会慢慢教给你，我和教父一起’。”  
“你爸爸说得对，小姑娘。”工作人员难得开了口，他有些摸不透莉莉是一个怎样的小姑娘，但罗莎蒙德确实就是个普通的小姑娘，“你会一年一年长大，一年一年接触不同的知识，有些知识是一年级的，有些知识是二年级的，这是一个循序渐进的过程。但我希望确认一下，你们两个人都知道如何防卫自己，对吗。”  
“教父说，我身上有些地方不能让别人碰。”  
工作人员竖起大拇哥：“这就对了，如果有人碰了那里呢？”  
“把他们从二楼窗户丢下去。”罗莎蒙德说，“如果我丢不动，就叫教父来。他还说，预计损伤只会是几处骨折、一大堆软组织挫伤和耳鸣。然后打电话告诉雷斯垂德叔叔我经历了什么，让他来贝克街的垃圾桶里找这位‘垃圾人’。”  
“……好吧。”工作人员缩缩脖子。这伦敦帽子侦探的教女确实和帽子侦探一脉相承，是相当富有……创造力的天才。“但记得先联系雷斯垂德叔叔。”他记得那似乎是位警探，“要先报警，再通知教父去……把那个人从二楼丢进垃圾桶。这才是正确的顺序。我们应该待人善良。”他转头看向达文西，“你呢，记住了吗？”  
“嗯。”达文西象征性地点点头，假装和对面的普通女孩一样听懂了这件事——即使她本人就能瞬间把一个成年男人丢到两层楼那么高。她眨眨眼睛，决定先手打破说教后的沉默：“罗西，今天是你爸爸带你过来的，还是你的教父？”  
“是我的教父，你会看到他的，他应该快回来了。我们是来买杂货的，楼下的超市，但他有点想抽根烟，就把我寄托在这里暂时玩一下。”罗莎蒙德有些担心地望着远处的挂钟，时间已经走过了半个多小时，小孩与家人分离所带来的焦虑逐渐占据上风，“他说了只去抽一根烟的。”  
“也许一根烟可以点好久。他一定会记得回来的。”达文西试图安慰罗莎蒙德，虽然她连自己什么时候能“符合规定”的从这里被“父亲”接出去都不知道。福尔摩斯一旦被某种东西所吸引，时常注意不到身边人在做什么。  
八成罗莎蒙德的教父也是，毕竟不论是哪个版本，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”都一个样。  
就像不论是真正的英灵还是人偶，达文西的本质依旧不会改变。她依旧热爱艺术，热爱美，热爱这世界的每次脉动，更永远都想要以爱来拥抱整个世界与宇宙。  
但就像是有超能力那般，达文西话音刚落，罗莎蒙德的教父就在外面冲她招着手。与达文西所认识的福尔摩斯不同，这位福尔摩斯有着一头稍显夸张的卷毛，不过那高耸锋利的颧骨倒是一模一样。  
“不好意思，罗西，我去忙了一个案子。这年头苏格兰场连三分的案子都来找我了，真是无聊。”顶着一头卷毛的福尔摩斯半蹲下身，牵着罗莎蒙德的手，让她从玩具桌后走出来，“回去时我们可以去公园里吃点冰激凌？”  
“不要告诉爸爸！”罗莎蒙德兴高采烈地回上一句，扑进教父怀里。但她依然不忘回头望向独自坐在桌边的莉莉：“那那那，我先走了，莉莉，谢谢你，这是一段超棒的时光。”她开心地冲莉莉挥手再见，爸爸总是教她要好好和别人告别，因为每一次告别都有可能是最后一次。  
“拜拜——”达文西和每个小女孩一样挥挥手，用可爱遮过所有顶着那头卷毛的福尔摩斯所投来的质疑目光。不论在哪个时代，瞒过这位大侦探真是难于登天的任务。但罗莎蒙德没起疑心，她也没有恶意，这就代表那位福尔摩斯不会来找她的茬。  
至于其他怀疑：达文西可太爱看“福尔摩斯”被困在谜团里了——稍微泄露出一点真相，让他顺着线索找到可能性，却又再可能性上打叉，发现这是一条死胡同。达文西不太确定她现在笑得像不像个天使了，但她确实打算开口，给一些可能追寻的线索，引导这位福尔摩斯走入死胡同的线索。  
“达文西。”福尔摩斯——梳背头的那个福尔摩斯——打断了她任何可能性的开口，“走了。”  
工作人员被搞得有点晕头转向，但还没等他反应过来，达文西就已经走到福尔摩斯身边了。她可算是受够了这些吵闹的小家伙们：他们看起来或许是天使，但嚎叫起来时百分百是撒旦派来折磨心灵的恶魔。又不是每个人都和罗莎蒙德一样可爱有趣。  
她能闻到福尔摩斯衣领上的些许古龙水味，不由得蹙起眉毛：“你去哪儿了？”  
“破案。”福尔摩斯回答得倒是简洁，“你呢？”  
“和一个小女孩聊了聊。”达文西耸耸肩，“听到了些很有趣的传闻，比如某个侦探和他的医生睡在一起，还能在晚上把床弄得嘎吱嘎吱响。”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [侦探们的吸烟室交谈](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196626) by [T1213121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121)




End file.
